Hooligans
The Hooligans (also known as Team Hooligan) are a trio of characters who have appeared in the Sonic the Hedgehog comics. The mercenary team consists of Fang the Sniper (also known as Nack the Weasel), Bark the Polarbear and Bean the Dynamite. History ''Archie’s Sonic the Hedgehog'' Pre-Super Genesis Wave Team Hooligan first appeared in the Sonic Universe comics during the Treasure Team Tango arc, when Nack learnt of a treasure within the Great Forest he could use to become rich. He hired Bark and Bean to help him obtain the treasure by tailing Team Rose (but with Blaze replacing Big ) to it’s exact location. However, the Hooligans soon discover that they weren’t the only ones after the treasure, as Team Dark also sought to take for themselves. Eventually the Hooligans found out the treasure to be a Sol Emerald and attempted to snatch it for themselves while also taking Cream the Rabbit as a hostage, but it wasn’t long before teams Rose and Dark retaliated and the Babylon Rogues arrived to also try and take the Emerald. After a big four-way brawl between the teams, the Hooligans lose the Emerald and Nack is knocked unconscious, causing Bark to grab him and fetch Bean before making a hasty retreat. Post-Super Genesis Wave During the Shattered World Crisis saga, The Hooligans were hire by Dr. Eggman to collect the Chaos Emeralds as his empire’s forces were busy dealing with other affairs. The teams search lead them to Pumpkin Hill Zone where they find Knuckles the Echidna and the Chaotix who are also in search for an Emerald. The opposing sides briefly fought before Team Hooligan raced off to locate the Emerald before their adversaries do, but they fail and are forced to confront them again in Aquatic Mine Zone. This time, not only did the Hooligans managed to swipe the Chaos Emerald, but also kidnap the Light Gaia Chip in hopes of gaining a bigger reward. However, the trio are suddenly hit by a flood of water bursting through the wall, preventing their escape from the mine. Nack soon regained his composure and demanded the heroes turn over the Chaos Emerald he dropped, but the villains are then tricked into thinking that Chip had run off with it. They eventually returned to Eggman empty handed and he punished Team Hooligan by making do another job without pay. The Hooligans are registered in Breezie the Hedgehog’s fighting championship for a Chaos Emerald, only for Knuckles to defeat Nack and Bark in the ring while Bean was ordered to throw a match. Done playing fair, the Hooligans fell back on sabotaging the final match between Sonic and Knuckles in order to steal the emerald. Bean destroyed the surrounding areas security systems while Nack used this opportunity to try and eliminate Sonic the Hedgehog. Ironically, the assassination attempt was foiled by the sudden arrival of Metal Sonic, who Dr. Eggman sent out to aid the Hooligans. Despite again failing to secure a Chaos Emerald, Team Hooligan was rehired by Eggman to take command of a massive assault against Mobotroplis. While Metal Sonic, the Witchcarters, and an army of Badniks dealt with the cities’ defences, the Hooligans snuck into Castle Acorn to obtain all seven Chaos Emeralds and the Gaia Keys. Although they faced some opposition from King Nigel Acorn, the trio succeeded in their goal and quickly returned to Eggman with the stolen equipment. ''IDW Sonic the Hedgehog'' In issue 3 of the comic series, Sonic briefly mentioned the Hooligans as he compared their antics to that of the mercenary brothers Rough and Tumble. While this seems to confirm the teams existence in the IDW Sonic canon, they won’t be appearing in the comics as long as the story is set in the "modern era" as they are considered "classic era" characters by SEGA. Video games While all three characters originate from the video game series, they are not considered as a mercenary team within it. However, the trio have appeared in a couple of games together. ''Sonic the Fighters'' Bark and Bean make their debut in this game as playable characters. Fang/Nack also appears as a selectable fighter. ''Sonic Generations'' The trio make a cameo appearance on wanted posters seen throughout the City Escape stages. ''Sonic Mania'' The three characters appear again on wanted posters found in the Mirage Saloon Zone and as alternate forms Heavy Magician can transform into with her shape-shifting hat during the Act 2 boss fight. Each of the Heavy Magician’s forms will have unique abilities. In her Fang form she will bounce around on her tail while shooting corks from her popgun. In her Bean form she will throw bombs at the heroes, and in her Bark form she will use her tremendous strength to make harmful objects fall from above. Navigation Category:Sonic Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Greedy Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Mischievous Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Thief Category:Brutes Category:Assassins Category:Homicidal Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Gangsters Category:Destroyers Category:Kidnapper Category:Partners in Crime Category:On & Off